


Робинзон

by DarkMoska



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы R to NC-21 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: Каждому Робинзону нужен Пятница, чтобы поболтать.





	Робинзон

Остров менял людей, но только не Оливера Куинна — о, нет. Где-то в глубине души, скрытой за мышцами, жилами и сосудами, Оливер остался таким же, каким был всегда. Кто-то бы сказал, что он был тугодумом. Что он медленно соображал. Но никто об этом, конечно же, никогда бы не узнал, потому что Оливер, может, думал и долго, зато привык бить быстрее — в школьной потасовке ли, в баре с дилером, на Острове. Все одно: ломать зубы, выдавливать глаза, сжимать кости до хруста. Как тому бедняге с перекошенной шеей, торчащими наружу позвонкам и взглядом человека, которому уже на все плевать. Оливеру он нравился: тихий, спокойный, убить не пытается, не мешает точить очередной наконечник. Как его приятель, точнее, голова приятеля с вываленным склизким языком, по которому ползали мухи, на заостренной палке, воткнутой в жирную влажную землю.

Третий день шли дожди. Отряд затаился на другой половине острова, пока Оливер сливался с зеленью, не подпуская никого к своему лагерю. Его окружали недвижимые мертвецы, словно талисманы-страшилки отпугивающие людей и животных. Оливер с ними периодически разговаривал, пересказывал байки из жизни, анекдоты, услышанные в барах от людей, лиц которых уже никогда не вспомнить. Иногда ему отвечали — голосом Теи или отца, иногда среди кустов и веток мелькали светлые волосы Сары, наверняка уже раздувшейся синеватым мешком в океане. Оливер их не боялся, наоборот, ждал каждый раз, тянул непослушные губы в радостном оскале, приветствовал и стрелял точно в голову. А потом говорил, изображая радушного хозяина, импровизируя на ходу, придумывая истории о злых людоедах и великом воине, которому предначертано их победить.

Может, остров и менял людей, но Оливеру всегда было комфортнее в компании, а любому Робинзону нужен свой Пятница.


End file.
